Power of Chocolate
by IWannaLightsaber
Summary: Who ever knew that assassins were susceptible to sugar highs?


_Written by my awesome little sis. Beta _by me_. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Clint relaxed on his bed after a hard but successful mission. He was glad it was over. He propped himself up on his elbow, reached into his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Smiling to himself, he opened the wrapper and broke off a piece. He popped it into his mouth, sighing with contentment at the warm flavor. As he savored the piece, he wondered idly if Natasha ever had chocolate. _I should call her to come over and share some with her…_

The thought was pushed out of his mind as he drifted to sleep

An hour or so later, three sharp knocks on his door jarred his eyes open. He waited a minute, and the three knocks sounded again. He smiled to himself: only one person knocked three times twice.

"Come in."

The door opened and Natasha walked in, shutting it behind her. "Hey." She murmured softly.

"Hey." Clint replied.

Natasha moved closer and perched on the edge of his bed. "So how'd it go?"

"Pretty well." He sat up and stretched. As he gathered his mind out of the sleep fog, he remembered the chocolate. It lay next to him on the bed.

"So," Clint began, "Have you ever tried chocolate before?"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him, but answered anyway. "Once or twice. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have some here." Clint broke off a piece of the bar and held it out to her. "Wanna try some?"

Natasha eyed it for a moment before reaching out and taking the chocolate from him.

"Thanks." She murmured, popping it into her mouth. Clint watched her curiously, wondering what she would say.

"Mmmm," Natasha sighed. "This is good."

Clint grinned widely. "Have some more." He offered her the bar.

"Thanks," she returned his smile and broke off another piece.

"Let's watch a movie," she suggested.

"Sure." Clint gestured to the TV and large DVD case. "Pick what you want."

She climbed off the bed and went over to browse through his extensive collection.

"How about Ice Princess?"

"The skating movie? All right."

She set it in and pushed play. She climbed onto the bed and settled herself next to Clint, making sure to keep the chocolate between them. Clint helped himself to a chunk, and between the two the chocolate bar disappeared.

As the movie progressed, Clint noticed the normally sober Natasha growing smiley and laughing hysterically at little things in the movie. At the scene when Casey slipped on the ice while chatting with Teddy, she was practically convulsing with laughter. Clint thought that part was funny too, but_ really_? That's when it dawned on him. She was on a sugar high! _Oh dear._

Ah well. He only wished he had eaten more chocolate to match her giggly state, but he figured that it was probably better that one of them was sober. Another time perhaps.

A few hours later, Natasha lay sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. Clint smiled fondly as he recounted the evening to himself. After the movie, they had commenced a pillow fight, ending only with them on the floor laughing. Which had then evolved into a tickle fight! At last Natasha had began to calm down, and laid down on the couch before finally passing out. Exhausted himself, Clint draped a blanket over her before crossing the room and getting in his own bed. He couldn't wait to see what she would say in the morning.

But when Clint woke up in the morning, Natasha was gone. She left him a note on top of the folded blanket, saying she had received a call from Fury asking her to come in early. She thanked him for sharing his chocolate. _It was an enjoyable night,_ she wrote, _one to be repeated someday. _He grinned.

* * *

Clint was making dinner that evening when three sharp knocks sounded on his door. He paused a moment, waiting, and they sounded again.

"Come in!" he called.

Natasha opened the door and slipped inside. She smirked, waving two bars of chocolate.

"I thought we'd have chocolate again tonight."

Clint smirked right back. "Bring it on, baby."


End file.
